Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-y-9)-4(6-6y)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-y-9}{)} - 4(6-6y) $ $ {2y+18} - 4(6-6y) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 2y+18 {-4(}\gray{6-6y}{)} $ $ 2y+18 {-24+24y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2y + 24y} + {18 - 24}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {26y} + {18 - 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {26y} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $26y-6$